covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Michael A. Sheehan
Michael A. Sheehan (born 1955) is a United States author and former government official and military officer. Education Sheehan graduated from Christian Brothers Academy in New Jersey in 1973 and the United States Military Academy (West Point) in 1977. Sheehan has a Master of Science in Foreign Service from the Georgetown University School of Foreign Service as well as one from the United States Army Command and General Staff College. Military career He served as an officer in the infantry and Special Forces. He had several overseas assignments, as a commander of a "counter-terrorism" unit in Panama, a counterinsurgency advisor in El Salvador, an infantry company commander in Korea, and on peacekeeping duty in Somalia and Haiti. Also while on active duty, he served in the White House on the National Security Council staff for Presidents George H. W. Bush and Bill Clinton. Department of State In 1998, he was appointed Coordinator for Counterterrorism with the rank and status of Ambassador-at-Large at the United States Department of State and was confirmed by the United States Senate for this position in 1999.United States Department of State – History of the Department of State During the Clinton Presidency (1993-2001) Following an assignment as Assistant-Secretary-General at the United Nations in the Department of Peacekeeping Operations (2001 to 2003),United Nations – Press Release – Secretary-General Appoints Michael Sheehan as Assistant Secretary-General for Peacekeeping Operations Sheehan served as Deputy Commissioner of Counter Terrorism for the New York City Police Department until May 2006.City of New York, Press Release, May 20, 2003 – Mayor Michael R. Bloomberg and Police Commissioner Raymond W. Kelly Appoint Michael Sheehan As Deputy Commissioner For Counter Terrorism Life after diplomatic service Sheehan is the President and co-founder of Lexington Security Group, an international consulting firm that specializes in providing international law enforcement, internal security, and national defense organizations with strategic guidance, unit training, and individual mentoring to manage emerging security challenges.LSG at a glance He is also currently a partner in Torch Hill Investment Partners, a private equity group in New York City that specializes in the defense, intelligence and security sectors.Torch Hill Investment Partners – Investment Team He is also a terrorism analyst for NBC News and a fellow at New York University's Center on Law and Security.Law and Security – Michael Sheehan Author Sheehan is the author of the book Crush the Cell: How to Defeat Terrorism Without Terrorizing Ourselves ISBN 978-0-307-38217-7 [http://www.randomhouse.com/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780307382177 Random House – Listing for Crush the Cell: How to Defeat Terrorism Without Terrorizing Ourselves] After the attempted bombing in Times Square, Mr. Sheehan concluded the terrorist was a 'lone wolf' and wrote so in the New York Times. However, experts in the field have concluded that he was part of a terrorist group based in Pakistan.Op-Ed Contributor - The Hatfields and McCoys of Counterterrorism - NYTimes.com References *New York Times, May 6, 2006 – "City to Lose Man Who Led Terror Fight", by William K. Rashbaum External links *Probe of USS Cole Bombing Unravels Washington Post May 4, 2008 Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:United States Army officers Category:Counter-terrorism Category:New York City Police Department officers Category:Edmund A. Walsh School of Foreign Service alumni Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army Command and General Staff College alumni